Travelling Companions
by NotJoMarch
Summary: What if Sookie ended up making the journey home from Dallas trapped in a travel coffin with Eric? Just for fun, lemony fresh, AU story set during episode 10 of season 2. For the purposes of this story Eric accompanies Bill and Sookie back to Louisiana and Jason does not. Rated M for good reason, and now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Sookie and Bill sat in their room at the Hotel Carmilla, the silence between them uncomfortable. They had been fighting all morning.

Sookie was getting tired of how pissy Bill had been ever since she had accidently had Eric's blood. He kept saying it wasn't her fault but he sure kept bringing it up a lot and she couldn't help but think he really did blame her. He suddenly seemed so… insecure. Well actually, once she thought about it, he had always been kind of pissy and insecure. And secretive, stupidly secretive about everything.

She shook her head, how could she be thinking this way about Bill, he was her true love, right? Maybe this was one of the effects of Eric's blood? But if she understood how that worked, the blood should just make her more attracted to Eric, not less attracted to anyone else. A cynical part of her wondered if this had more to do with the fact that it had been a while since Bill had last given her his blood.

This led her thoughts to the dream she had had: talking to Eric in bed, Eric rolling on top of her and saying: "This is the beginning", passionate kisses. It had felt so real. She felt herself blush as she thought about it.

"Where _is_ he?" stormed Bill as he kicked one of the two travel coffins on the floor. The man from Anubis Airline had dropped them off at the room since it was broad daylight outside, promising to come back for them in twenty minutes once the vampires were settled inside. It was now eighteen minutes later, and twenty-eight minutes after Eric Northman was supposed to meet them here.

There was a sharp knock at the door and Bill continued his angry march at vamp speed to open it. A tall figure dressed in black lounged against the doorframe.

"Well, speak of the Devil." Quipped Sookie.

Eric smirked in her direction. "Interesting," he said, sidestepping and completely ignoring a fuming Bill as he stalked toward her. "What were you saying about me?"

Now that she was looking him in the eye at such close range Sookie saw that his eyes were red, all traces of blood tears had been washed away but she firmly suspected he had been crying. Her own eyes started to well up as she remembered standing vigil with Godric as this day dawned. It was only early afternoon on the day that had taken his Maker. She knew that today his bluster must be half-hearted, a mask over his pain.

As if he could tell what she was thinking, Eric quickly turned to Bill. "Ready?" he asked with what sounded like a painful slap on the back.

Bill just sighed, clearly too tired to deal with Eric right now. Sookie had noticed that Bill was already starting to get the bleeds before the coffins arrived. No wonder he was cranky. Eric either must have either slept already today or not been affected as easily because he was older. She opened Bill's coffin for him and gave him a peck on the cheek as he settled in. Happy to close the lid on somebody who had been stressing her out all day she almost forgot about Eric until she had clicked Bill's coffin shut and looked up to see him sitting in his coffin, forearms resting on his knees and calmly staring at her. She realized he was probably looking at her cleavage in her low-cut yellow sundress as she leaned over. She straightened up and pulled her white cardigan closed, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Where's _my_ kiss?" he was so smug. Sookie rolled her eyes. She thought she heard a "harrumph" from Bill's coffin. She picked her way over Bill to kneel beside Eric. She really felt for Eric and his loss and she was naturally tenderhearted even to snarky vampires, but also that cynical part of her knew that showing him that she could see his pain would annoy him greatly. Showing compassion would be a win-win.

She placed her warm little hand on his cold one, which clearly surprised him. "I'm so sorry about Godric. I can see how much you loved each other, I know you must be hurting today."

For a moment he held her gaze, his emotions exposed in his eyes until he recovered from the surprise and put his mask back on. He seemed on the verge of making a sarcastic reply until he suddenly turned toward the open door, fangs dropping. "Someone's coming." He growled.

Sookie froze, suddenly remembering the terrifying experience when they had arrived in Dallas when she was almost kidnapped. Could the Fellowship still be after them?

Before she could think, Eric's hand was over her mouth and with his other arm he pulled her at vamp speed into the coffin with him and shut the lid.

Blinking in the sudden darkness she realized she was trying to scream. Eric's hand pressed more firmly against her mouth. "Shhh!" he hissed in her ear, so close to her ear. "Listen to his thoughts."

Just then their feet were jarred and then their heads, they were being moved. Sookie battled to push down panic, fear, and unexpected arousal at being so close to Eric. Damn Eric and his damn blood.

She tried to listen for thoughts.

… _Kill all those bastards…_

Suddenly they lurched again, it felt like they were being rolled on a cart. Apparently this new upset of gravity had caused Eric's hand, no longer on Sookie's mouth to bounce down onto her right breast. Momentarily distracted from telepathy she reached up with her right hand, her left was pinned between her and Eric, to move it. Once she picked up the heavy hand however she had a dilemma, there seemed to be nowhere to put it except somewhere else on her body. She had ended up on her back in the foam-padded coffin with Eric lying on her left side, lying on his side facing her and almost on top of her. Realizing that the longer she hesitated the longer she was effectively holding hands with him she quickly chose her right hip.

"Mmm" he growled, as if someone had told him an interesting fact. "Okay." He gripped her hip firmly, pressing toward himself. They were already too close for her to move any closer, he just increased the pressure between them.

That would have to do, their lives might be in danger. She listened again.

 _There's no way Patty still has this many vacation days! I'm going to talk to Sean. I can't do these daytime shifts alone, why are these vampers so damn heavy?_

They were being bumped around again, probably being put in the Anubis van, Sookie thought. "I don't think this guy means us any harm. He's just mad about work, it's the Anubis driver. I think it's safe for me to get out now."

"Safe for you maybe but not for me, Sookie. The Anubis vans are not light tight. I will be burned if we open the coffin now."

"What?" Sookie squeaked, she was trying to hit him but was unable to get her hand far enough away from him to pick up speed. It was more of a shove against his chest. "Are you saying I'm stuck in here until…"

Eric heaved a sigh that sounded significantly more amused than remorseful. "All the way to Louisiana, I'm afraid, yes."


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Sookie squeaked, she was trying to hit him but was unable to get her hand far enough away from him to pick up speed. It was more of a shove against his chest. "Are you saying I'm stuck in here until…"

Eric heaved a sigh that sounded significantly more amused than remorseful. "All the way to Louisiana, I'm afraid, yes."

Sookie had to take a moment to clear her head. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, which made no difference in the total darkness but gave her the feeling of removing herself from Eric as much as she could. She inhaled again, he smelled cold and fresh like mint and pine trees, she imagined it was what snow would smell like. This was not helping. She was so mad at Eric, mad that he had tricked her again, that she was going to get in even more trouble with Bill, and that a part of her was incredibly aroused by the whole situation.

"Bill is not going to be happy about this." It was all she could think of to say.

"Oh _no_ , too bad!" Eric replied sarcastically. "I did what I felt was necessary at the time to keep you safe, Miss Stackhouse, I'm sure Bill will understand. And if we find ways to… amuse ourselves during our time together I don't see how that's any of _Bill's_ business." His voice was part whisper and part low growl, every time he spoke so close to her ear Sookie had a strange feeling like someone was jumping on a trampoline in her stomach.

He tightened his hold on her hip and fluttered the fingers of his heretofore forgotten other hand, which was apparently right under her butt.

"Eric!"

"Sorry," he rumbled, "My hand was falling asleep."

"I don't think that happens to vampires."

"Of course it does" he said, with a more deliberate squeeze this time. "You don't believe me?"

"I'd be a fool to believe anything you say Eric Northman! I _am_ a fool for letting you trick me again."

"You are no fool Sookie!" he growled with sudden sincerity, "You are insightful and creative and intelligent. You are bold enough to put yourself at risk for others, even me. It's that bold kindness that I have been exploiting to get closer to you." He quickly squeezed her again and returned to his usual suggestive tone: "Plus you have a really nice ass."

It was getting to be a pattern with Eric, a glimpse of real feeling, real caring behind the front of bravado and innuendo, hidden again as quickly as it appeared. She wondered if there was a way to get to the real Eric.

"You know I don't like that nasty talk," she said. "that's no way to talk to a nice girl."

"I beg to differ, Miss Stackhouse," he was almost purring in her ear as he lightly ran the tips of his fingers along her arm and across her collarbones. "Remember I can sense your emotions now."

Oh shit!

"We can table the question of whether or not you are a 'nice girl'" He was closer to her ear now, it felt like a whole team of gymnasts were jumping on that trampoline. "But you absolutely _do_ like _something_ that's happening here, you are aroused…" she realized his roving fingers were lingering on the right side of her neck, resting lightly where he could feel her racing pulse, where he wanted to bite her. She shuddered involuntarily at the idea. His fingers began to trace slowly down her sternum and she didn't bother to suppress the moan that rose to her lips.

She heard the unmistakable sound of his fangs dropping and an accompanying low grunt.

"It's just because of your blood you stupid Viking!" Sookie whispered, not trusting her voice as his fingers wandered all the way down to the top edge of her low-cut sundress and began a journey up the swell of her left breast, using the neckline of her dress as their guide.

Not one to be dissuaded by cause and effect, the Viking in question slipped his fingers gently just inside the edge of her dress for their return journey. "I can smell your arousal, Sookie…" she felt him whisper, "I didn't realize it would be so… intoxicating."

Sookie was mortified at this idea, aware that her panties had gradually become what could only be described now as soaked. On the other hand, she suddenly realized that he wasn't the only one who could sense arousal. She had been distracted by the light tracing of his fingers but now she became aware of the hardness that had been growing between them. She felt it urgently straining against his tight black pants and pressing against her left thigh. It occurred to her that she also had a hand he had probably forgotten about. She shifted just slightly and straightened her left arm, which caused her hand to slide down along his erection.

This elicited not a suggestive growl but an involuntary gasp of legitimate shock. He froze momentarily, wandering fingers forgotten on her right breast. "Sookie?"

"Sorry," she said innocently, "my hand was falling asleep."

"Mmm", he grunted, clearly impressed and now recovering his usual style again. "Saucy." Sookie could almost hear him cock an eyebrow. "I like it." Sookie wasn't sure where she was going with this, but it really felt good to be able to surprise him instead of just reacting to each of his comments with predictable maidenly outrage.

"I can tell." She said, this time deliberately and unmistakably squeezing his cock through his pants.

"Ah!" Eric curled around her, clutching her to him with both hands and pressing his forehead against her temple. He shifted on top of her, propping his elbows in the soft foam and holding her face between his hands. She could feel by his breath that his face was just inches from hers. He seemed to hesitate.

"Do you… want this?" He whispered. Did she? Yes. Whatever this was she wanted it more than she had ever wanted anything before, and the rest she would figure out later. Maybe this would turn out to be a very elaborate Eric's Blood Sex Dream… but she actually found herself hoping it wasn't.

Sookie extricated her arms from under the heavy vampire and ran her fingers up into his soft blond hair, he lowered her forehead to hers and moaned, thrusting his hips toward her slightly. She gripped his hair firmly and drew him to her until she felt his lips just grazing hers.

"Yes." She breathed.

She pulled him into a soft kiss, he gently grazed her lips with his light kisses, still cradling her face in his hands.

"Mmmh" he groaned, kissing more firmly now.

She felt his tongue slip past her lips, claiming her, plundering her. She ran her fingers through his hair, kissing him passionately. This was so much better than her dream. She realized that all she'd had to base the dream on was kissing Bill, and Eric was a much better kisser than Bill. He kissed her hungrily, as if he had been starving for her. Breaking the kiss he kissed her cheek, then down her neck, Sookie was momentarily worried that he would want to bite her, she wasn't sure how she felt about that, but he continued his trail of kisses over her exposed bosom. He wrapped his arms behind her and shifted his weight to the side slightly so that he could embrace her tightly without crushing her under his weight. He rested his head on her breast, holding her tight. She continued to run one hand through his hair, wrapping her other arm around his shoulder over his black leather jacket.

"Sookie…" he rumbled, his voice heavy with emotion "you make me feel… disturbingly human."

"Are you okay, Eric?" she inquired. Something felt so complete and so right holding him close this way, it felt restful and energizing at the same time.

Eric sighed and she thought she heard his fangs retract. "I want to thank you for being with Godric… this morning." He whispered.

"Of course, Eric. I'm so sad about the circumstances but I also feel really honored that I got to meet him before he… left. He was really an extraordinary person." She was starting to tear up.

Eric's breathing was rough. She felt warm drops rolling over her chest. She hugged him tight around the head and shoulders. She wondered what he was thinking that he would not share with her, he must feel so abandoned, maybe even guilty. She thought about how she had felt when Gran died, that huge emptiness left behind when she lost someone she had loved her whole life. Eric's life with Godric had been a thousand years long, that emptiness must be even bigger.

"Eric, sweetheart, I wish Godric would have stayed, it's so sad. But I want to tell you, being there with him, he was happy. Hopeful. He seemed like he was… going to rest after a long journey. I asked him if he was afraid of the pain and he wasn't. He walked into the sun and he sorta… glowed all over and then he kind of vanished like smoke in the sunlight. It was so much more beautiful and peaceful than I thought it would be."

Eric was surprised. "That isn't how it usually happens." He said.

"I didn't think so." Said Sookie, thinking of the time Bill had tried to rescue her from Rene and was charred and blistered beyond recognition.

Eric seemed comforted by being held and being able to talk about Godric, he released his tight hold and idly slid one finger around in small circles in the puddle of blood tears between Sookie's breasts. It felt so intimate. Where the trampoline had been before Sookie now felt like she had a huge balloon, getting bigger and bigger until it seemed like she would burst. This was the real, inside Eric, she thought. He was loving, vulnerable, and real. She was glad she had a rare sighting of this elusive creature that Asshole Eric usually kept hidden away. Although she had to admit, she was really developing a soft spot for Asshole Eric too. She kissed him on the forehead.

He turned his head a little to kiss her lightly on her breast where he was laying. The trampoline feeling was back. She wound her fingers into his hair and pulled his head back so she could reach more of his face, cupping his cheek with her other hand. She kissed him tenderly on the corner of his cheekbone. This prompted a deep, open mouthed growl and the sound of his fangs dropping once again. At vamp speed Eric was back on top of her, locking her in an almost frantic kiss.

Stay tuned for Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, guys. There will be one more chapter after this. Did anybody order lemons? If it wasn't you, you might want to leave now …

He turned his head a little to kiss her lightly on her breast where he was laying. The trampoline feeling was back. She wound her fingers into his hair and pulled his head back so she could reach more of his face, cupping his cheek with her other hand. She kissed him tenderly on the corner of his cheekbone. This prompted a deep, open mouthed growl and the sound of his fangs dropping once again. At vamp speed Eric was back on top of her, locking her in an almost frantic kiss.

She moaned as she slid her hand down his neck tracing over the generous expanse of his chest that was always exposed over the neckline of those silly black tank tops he apparently thought were appropriate to wear as shirts. She kept going, feeling his firm abs under the fabric as he held himself up over her. When she reached the waistband of his pants she slid two fingers into it to hold on to his pants while she figured out what to do next. Eric chuckled darkly into their kiss at her hesitation. He thrust his body forward a little to put his mouth next to her ear. This movement also thrust his bulging need into her hand, which was no doubt intentional.

"Don't be afraid, Sookie." He purred teasingly into her ear. "I promise you'll like it." Well Asshole Eric was back. Cocky son of a bitch.

"I'm not afraid of anything about you, Eric." Sookie taunted with a shrug of her shoulder, bringing her other hand down to undo the button with renewed boldness.

"Hmm" he grunted, "How refreshing."

This time no boldness would throw him off track. He settled in, leaning his face on her forehead to make it easier for her to reach him. It did make it more comfortable for her with their height difference. He was taking a lot of his weight on his knees as he straddled her, to lift his hips far enough to give her room to work. His whole posture seemed to be saying "I will allow you to worship me now. You're welcome". He was calling her bluff.

Fine. Leave it to Asshole Eric to rob her of the feeling of taking the lead. She was done being intimidated and ready to find out what was going on in those tight black pants. She unzipped them and slipped her hand inside. She found him bunched to one side, which must have been painful in his tight pants. She slipped her hand into his soft underpants and tentatively freed him from his predicament, which earned her another rumble of pleasure from the vampire.

She ran both hands over his cock in an exploratory manner. Oh my, she thought, poor Bill!

"Told you so!" Eric gloated softly, playing with her hair.

He eased himself onto his side to lie beside her again, this time on her right. This rearrangement pressed his now exposed erection against her warm thigh, the skin contact making her realize that her skirt had worked its way up during her time in the coffin. She tried to straighten it out as he settled in beside her.

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll pull it back up in a minute anyway." She could tell by his voice that he had a wicked look on his face in the dark. To punctuate his remark he ran the tips of his fingers up the inside of her leg, up her skirt and glided them softly over her panties. She gasped but his hand was already gone, now seemingly intent on picking up where he'd left off before, exploring the neckline of her sundress.

He nestled his face in close to her neck, inhaling deeply as he slipped a finger into her dress far enough to graze her nipple as he drew his hand over her left breast. "Hmm…" he wondered, carefully testing the stretchiness of the yellow cotton. Finding it didn't give at all he decisively ran his index finger up to her left shoulder and hooked it around the thin strap of her dress, sliding the strap and her cardigan down her arm to expose her left shoulder and breast. "Mmm, that's better…" he purred in her ear as he took advantage of the new arrangement by resuming the journey of his fingertips, now free to roam without restriction.

Sookie felt like an elephant was bouncing on the trampoline in her belly, Eric began to kiss her neck. She felt his breath and the scratch of his short stubble as he moved lower. Meanwhile he glided his hand over her breast, teasing her nipple, which hardened under his fingers. He scooted himself down lower and leaned over her now, so that he could kiss her neck where it met her shoulder. She gasped as she felt his sharp fangs graze her skin. He groaned with what seemed to be a combination of desire and frustration. She knew he must want to feed, but his better judgement seemed to win out because he closed his mouth and inhaled deeply through his nose again, moving down to kiss her collar bone.

"You have no idea how delicious you smell, Sookie." He rumbled against her skin, "like running through the oat field in summer, like lying in the warm grass."

"Thank you?" Sookie said.

"Thank _you_ ," he replied, nuzzling his nose in the small hollow between her collar bones and beginning to knead her breast with his hand. "Being with you feels like being … alive again."

He trailed kisses down her sternum, over the swell of her exposed breast as it rose and fell with her quickened breath. She moaned as he transitioned from light kisses around her breast to taking the hard little nipple in his mouth and teasing it with his tongue, in answer to her moan he began to gently suck. Sookie could feel his fangs just a little but he seemed to be taking care not to hurt her. Much.

Eric growled into her breast and then released his hold to say: "I'm going to need both of these." He withdrew to lay back down on her right side and managed to pull her right strap down too even though there wasn't much room to maneuver with her right arm pressed right up against him. Growling again he attacked her right breast as soon as he freed it from her dress, licking and sucking her rapidly hardening right nipple as he teased her left nipple with his fingertips, gliding them easily over her delicate, still-wet skin.

Sookie squirmed and clutched Eric's hair. A burning need was building between her legs, she couldn't control the urge to rock her hips, craving release. This did not go unnoticed by Eric, as evidenced by another dark chuckle and a twitch of his cock as it pressed against her leg.

He settled his head comfortably on her right breast, she could feel his cool breath on her nipple, still wet from his mouth. His right hand slid from her left breast down her left side to her hip. He didn't have to go far down her leg to find the hem of her skirt and push it up further. He slid his hand to the front of her panties. Cupping his hand on her sex over her palpably wet panties he cradled her with a firm pressure, causing her to involuntarily buck against his hand. She groaned deeply as if imitating Eric, it felt so good to be finally touched there after being so aroused for so long. She buried her face in Eric's hair, still a little embarrassed about how much she was enjoying this.

He hooked his finger under the waistband of her panties and swiftly slid them down past her knees and returned his hand to explore at his leisure. He traced down through her short pubic hair and ran two fingers gently up and down the slippery slit between her labia, fully aware of what he was doing to her every time he reached the top. He delved deeper, exploring her entrance, breathing faster against her breast. He withdrew his fingers, she felt him bring his hand to his face. Unable to see him in the dark she had to piece together what he was doing. She realized, with another jolting feeling from her inner trampoline, that he was licking his fingers. Moaning deeply, he was clearly enjoying her enjoyment.

"Eric?" she questioned.

"Sookie you taste so amazingly good … I knew you would but … I had no idea. Damn this small space or I would be devouring you right now."

She thrilled at the force of his desire for her. She answered demurely: "Well, another time then."

He broke into a sharp and genuine laugh, "Is that a promise, Miss Stackhouse?"

"It's more of an order, Mr. Northman."

"Gods you are incredible, Sookie" He breathed quickly as he mouthed her breast again, taking less care with his fangs this time, and returned his fingers to begin their work in earnest. At what felt like vamp speed one long finger was inside her, searching out her secrets. She writhed under his touch. He stroked her from the inside, carefully locating the sweet spot that made her moan every time. He stroked her gently there with two fingers, curling and straightening them, finding her rhythm as she rolled her hips in response to his touch.

It was intensely pleasurable, in a way it was too intense to build into a comfortable orgasm. Rather than feeling the gradual build that always heralded her release, this explosion of pleasure with each curl of his fingers took her by surprise every time until she felt like she could see each sensation as a blinding gold explosion.

He returned smoothly to gliding his fingertip over her slick labia and soon focused in on her clit, now hard and straining to be touched. Here he was gentle, using her wetness to easily make small circles on her clit, expertly staying with her as she rose and fell in the storm of her desire.

She clutched his head with both hands and brought his face up to hers, kissing him with a force he was not prepared for. Without breaking the rhythm of his circling finger he rolled himself half on to her, pressing himself against the top of her right leg. She reached down between them for his cock, not tentatively exploring this time but earnestly desiring, ecstatically worshipping.

Gripping him firmly she slowly and deliberately slid down and back up his shaft. This brought forth one of his sexy growls so she did it again and again, picking up the pace.

He seemed to forget what he was doing with his hand as he began to thrust with her strokes, his forehead on the soft foam next to her head, breathing hard next to her ear. Continuing to stroke him firmly with her right hand she ran her left hand over his ass in his black pants. She had wanted to do that since the first time he'd walked past her she thought, giving him a squeeze.

He shifted his weight to be more centered on top of her, pressing the underside of his shaft along her warm wetness. Realizing what he had done he stilled, she ran her hand down to her own wetness and used it to rub him more smoothly, He shuddered and moaned.

"Sookie…" he breathed in her ear.

"I need more of you, Eric." She whispered back.

He growled again as if he were battling himself. "Don't tempt me Sookie. I have wanted to make you mine for a long time now. It is difficult …" he ran his fingers through her hair, "to hold myself back."

"We will figure out who is whose later but I need you, all of you, now." She held his face in her hands and pulled him into a deep kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Here it is, your final lemon delivery and the conclusion of Travelling Companions. Thanks for reading!

He growled again as if he were battling himself. "Don't tempt me Sookie. I have wanted to make you mine for a long time now. It is difficult …" he ran his fingers through her hair, "to hold myself back."

"We will figure out who is whose later but I need you, all of you, now." She held his face in her hands and pulled him into a deep kiss.

She felt the rumble of his desire in his chest, vibrating into their kiss. He drew back, resting his forehead on hers. "As you wish, Miss Stackhouse." He breathed lazily, triumph and desire dripping from his voice, "But not like this."

Before Sookie had time to be confused he had rolled her onto her left side, facing away from him, pressed up against the side of the coffin. He lay right behind her, in the very middle of the travel coffin where the lid was higher and he just had room to lie on his side without having to lean forward or back to accommodate his broad shoulders.

Embraced from behind by Eric, Sookie moaned as he traced his fingertips along her neck, shoulder, and arm. Could he know that she had dreamed of that?

"Since we have limited space we have to choose one position, unfortunately." He breathed in her ear, stubble scratching her neck. "When I come to you at your house tonight I will have you more ways than you know about yet but this will have to do for now."

Sookie laughed as he littered open mouthed kisses on her neck. "There's that winning humility again that makes you so popular."

"I seem to be doing okay with you…" he gloated smugly, massaging her breasts with both hands and pressing his hardness against her ass through her skirt.

"What was wrong with how we were?" She found her own hips were rolling in response, craving more.

"You wouldn't have come that way." He said matter-of-factly, laughing softly at her gasp of surprise. "Of course by hand I can bring you to orgasm in any position, standing in an elevator or sitting next to me at a restaurant for instance…" Sookie gasped again at his offhand examples. What the eff? "…but I want to be inside you the first … several … times I make you come. Now that I've observed your responses I know this is your position." His right hand left her breast to pull her skirt up slowly, running his hand up the back of her leg to caress her where her leg met her perfectly rounded ass.

With her skirt out of the way she felt his cock nestled against her and couldn't help but writhe a little to feel it rub on her bare skin. He groaned and moved his fingers to her wet entrance, then forward to lightly but firmly press her clit.

"Ah, Eric…" she sighed at the renewed stimulation, already somehow better in this position. She felt a different pressure behind his fingers and realized the head of his cock was at her entrance, pressing very slowly but as unstoppably as a force of nature. She felt a flutter of fear wash over her, would this hurt? What ancient, supernatural sex god had she naively handed herself to? She wondered if he could feel her fear through the bond of his blood. If so, his response was not to stop or to ask if she was okay, it was a strong hand on her hip, holding her to him and prompting a twinge of the trampoline in her belly.

He pressed his tip into her tightness, pausing a moment before driving in to her with a growl of pleasure. She gasped as he filled her, body and mind struggling to accept the mind-blowing feeling of his presence inside her. He was right about this position. The way he filled her put pressure on that sweet spot in the front wall of her body, washing her in pleasure and bringing her close to sweet oblivion with just his first thrust.

He set a gentle tempo, slowly retreating and advancing. It felt almost soothing, except that each slow thrust spiraled her higher in a sparkly golden exhilaration. She circled her hips, snuggling in to the building pleasure like a soft bed. She found that in this position she could work her inner muscles like she always had when she touched herself in her girlish bedroom. She found a rhythm of movement with her hips and inner muscles that felt like being able to flap her wings, headed for the top of that golden cloud of pleasure. Just when she was wondering if she would ever catch up with the crest of that rising wave Eric brought the hand that had been on her hip around to the front of her body and down to press his finger again in small circles on her clit.

"Oh my … god!" she whispered as he added the piece she hadn't known was missing. She squeezed his hand between her legs and ground against it. All at once her release overtook her, no longer climbing higher she was lifted and tossed by the waves of her pleasure, each of Eric's thrusts propelling her orgasm through her body. She hung in breathless freefall for a perfect moment before feeling like she was plunging back to earth at exhilarating speed. Eric extracted his hand from between her legs and held her tight as she coasted down from her orgasm.

He kept up the slow thrusts that felt so good, now deepening them so that he filled her slowly to the hilt each time. She moaned and pushed her forearms against the foam covered wall of the coffin, bracing herself to fully meet each advance. He put his hand back between her legs, this time with just blunt pressure, which she appreciated, she was so sensitive now she didn't think she could have handled what he was doing before.

"Come again for me, Sookie." Eric ordered her, his low voice in her ear still causing the trampoline feeling even with everything else going on.

"I don't think I can…" she breathed.

"That was not a request." Asshole Eric informed her coldly. Why did it turn her on when he talked to her like that?

"Keep doing what you were doing, it will come." His voice was softer now. "I forgot you have probably not been … taken care of properly before."

Well he was right about that, and Sookie appreciated the lengths he went to to avoid actually mentioning Bill while he was inside of her.

Obediently she endeavored to resume the pattern of hip rolls and little muscle squeezes but it felt like she was trying to climb stairs with only wispy clouds under her. She relaxed into the pleasure of Eric filling her, Eric wanting her, and started to grind against his hand. As if stairs had risen out of the clouds she was once again able to climb higher, building quickly again until she was floating effortlessly again. The floating feeling was much longer this time. She felt herself involuntarily throbbing around Eric, her inner muscles convulsing and squeezing his cock like a heartbeat.

He growled into her shoulder and she felt his mouth over her pulse on her neck, fangs grazing her. She tilted her head to the side, pressing the top of her head deeper into the foam to give him more access. This probably wasn't the best time to make major life decisions but she felt like she would happily let him drain her dry right now if he wanted to.

Her subtle movement was all the invitation he needed. With a dangerous growl he sank his fangs into her neck. She gasped, overwhelmed again. Frenzied with the taste of her blood he fucked her hard and fast while hungrily sucking at her neck. Feeling herself starting to panic she made the conscious decision to trust him and stay with this experience, opening up to the intensity.

She braced herself more firmly against the wall, meeting each thrust like a worthy adversary. Feeling her strength Eric released her neck and roared as he fucked her relentlessly, fast and deep. Every time he filled her she felt the bright explosion of his collision with her sensitive spot. Just like when he had fingered her earlier those explosions felt too intense to harness into an orgasm. Soon she abandoned all such observations because she needed to direct all her concentration to deliberate acceptance and surrender to the blinding intensity of Eric's intense, all-consuming desire. It felt like her only two options for survival were to completely surrender or to ask him to stop. She did not want him to stop.

Before long instead of concentrating on acceptance she simply had no thoughts, no concentration, no running commentary in her head. She was one being with Eric, needing and needed. Instinctively she began to work again toward her release, luxuriating in their shared pleasure. Eric sensed her shift of mind and roared low in her ear. Rising on her newfound peace of mind above the relentless buffeting of his desire, her pleasure built slowly, unstoppably, almost painfully. With tears in her eyes she balanced maddeningly on the edge of her release.

"Please," she begged in a whisper, desperate but unable to form sentences. "yes … Eric … please."

"Mmm, Sookie" he groaned in her ear, changing his rhythm now as he neared his release. This brought the leading edge of Sookie's orgasm, it loomed above her like an impending tidal wave. When it hit her the muffled, zen-like state her submission had provided her melted away and she screamed into full awareness of the amazing intensity of each thrust as it drove her to the very peak of pleasure and she came, bursting into a million pieces, falling apart at the seams around her vampire lover.

Her pleasure pulled him over the edge with her into the depths of his release, emptying himself into her, losing himself in her, resting in the light of her sun, dying again buried in her sweet earth. He held her tightly in his arms as they gradually stilled, resting together spent and satisfied.

Eric laced Sookie's fingers into his and traced little shapes on the back of her hand with his other index finger.

"I need you, Sookie." He said simply, surprising her. "I knew I wanted to taste you, to fuck you. I didn't know I would feel…"

"What?" Sookie asked softly, deciding to let the dirty talk slide for now to encourage the honest and vulnerable Eric to the surface.

"Being with you feels like coming home. Coming home from fighting to food and beer and a warm fire and the people you … love. I haven't felt this way in a long time, I didn't know I could any more. I want to feel this way always."

He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply, what was it with vampires and smelling her? He stacked his head on top of hers, cheek to cheek, sighing deeply. It felt like he was snuggling in to sleep on her face like a puppy. It was heartbreaking.

"Eric," she struggled to enunciate, her face smooshed under his, "Eric it feels like somebody is moving us again!"

"We've landed, we're being unloaded from the plane." His voice was slow, sleepy, unconcerned. He made no motion toward removing himself from her face. "We'll be in the airport vampire lounge momentarily, it's after sunset."

"What! Get off me you giant Viking!" she shrugged him off, frantically pulling her dress back up over her shoulders and trying in vain to feel around with her feet for panties and shoes lost somewhere at the bottom of the coffin.

"You'll never reach your shoes, Sookie, I can feel them with my feet. You can get them when we open the lid." His voice betrayed that he was amused at her expense, but it also still had a warmth she didn't usually hear from him. He too seemed to be arranging his clothes, she heard him zip his pants.

"Can you feel my… underpants anywhere?"

"Mmm, why yes, I can feel them right here in my pocket whenever I want." Someone was jumping on that trampoline in her belly again. Sookie was furious that Asshole Eric and his damn sexy comments had this effect on her.

"Eric Northman!" Sookie scolded, wishing she knew his middle name. "You give those to me right now!"

"Don't worry," he whispered suggestively, "I'll bring them when I come to see you tonight."

Sookie sighed, "Oh my goodness, I have to talk to Bill." That was not going to be pleasant at all.

"Better you than me." He shrugged with a cold air of "not my problem".

"I will arrive at your house at midnight, if you haven't gotten rid of Compton by then I will."

Just as he said that they stopped rumbling along and after a couple more jostles seemed to be left motionless.

"We're here!" Eric announced cheerfully, popping the lid open.

Sookie gasped, eyes blinking in the glaring brightness. She saw that the other coffin was still closed, thank the Lord. Eric lay on his back between her squished territory and the open edge of the coffin, one arm behind his head, leaving her no choice but to straddle him awkwardly to climb out, adjusting her skirt as she went. His face was smug at the situation but Sookie immediately noticed something else.

"Eric you have the bleeds!" She whispered, dismayed.

"Worth it." He smirked, eyebrow cocked.

Sookie couldn't help but giggle. Eric bit his finger and rubbed his blood on her neck where he had bitten her, healing the fang marks. Well that was a good idea, why didn't Bill do that? As he withdrew his finger she impulsively seized his hand, putting his finger in her mouth to suck the last few drops from the rapidly healing puncture. This surprised him, his eyelids closed, fluttering. Sookie winked at him and turned, quickly grabbing her white flats and hightailing it for the nearest restroom. The vampire lounge didn't have one, of course.

Bill emerged from his coffin as Eric was wiping his face with a handkerchief.

"Didn't you sleep?" Bill asked.

"I had … a lot on my mind." Eric shrugged

"You guys ready?" Sookie swung into the lounge, face wreathed in smiles, hoping her disheveled appearance wasn't too noticeable. She'd had to scrub her face and chest in the cold water from the sink, apparently necking in the dark with a bleeding, crying, biting vampire was not an easy crime to conceal. Unable to get the blood out of her hair she had twisted it up and secured it with a pencil someone left on the floor. She was wearing her sweater inside out and buttoned up to hide the bloodstains on the sweater and the bodice of her dress, and her skirt was hopelessly wrinkled. She also was completely free to the breeze under her skirt but no one would know that, of course. Except Eric.

The vampires looked at her. Bill's eyebrows lowered, Eric's raised.

"Sookie what, are you … okay?" Bill asked.

"Yeah!" she shrugged, "rough flight."

Eric stalked over to her, raising her unoffered hand to his lips, "until we meet again, Miss Stackhouse." He purred over her hand.

"Mr. Northman." Sookie replied, all business. "You owe me ten thousand dollars."

"I owe you many things, Miss Stackhouse."

Eric strutted nonchalantly out into the busy airport, one hand in his pocket.

Sookie crossed to Bill, ushering him out of the lounge with her hand on his back to avoid the question of hand holding. "Take me to my house, Bill. We need to talk."


End file.
